zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HUNTER FOXER 3:DOUBLE KING.
This is the third part of the history of the OC created by PEDRO PAULO 14. Characters Nick Wilde,Judy Hopps,Chief Bogo, Hunter Foxer and Hank Hannibal. Premise This is when Hunter and Hannibal's plan comes into action, things have been fine but tense since their escape, and now with their new partner, it will be much harder to prevent them from their plan to become '' KINGS ''.The best option is to gather all the police, and order the population to protect themselves. Story The police are completely reunited in the ZPD because it will be a fierce fight if they want to win the pair. '' Any situation, sir? '' Judy said. "Nothing," Bogo replies. "If we do not find the two can infect much of the city one by one," says Nick. The ZPD's phone rings, and Bogo and the rest of the cops already know what it's all about. '' ZPD, what's the emergency, my god, Wilde, Hopps a tiger turned wild in the Forest District, '' he says. '' Okay sir, let's go there now, '' they respond. A few second seconds they arrive at the place and they do not take long to come across the wild, his clothes were in perfect condition, he should have transformed soon. Upon seeing Nick and Judy he advances to the two. "CARROTS THE TRANQUILIZER NOW," he says. Judy quickly picks up the tranquilizer and hits it, but before fainting he can still scratch one of Judy's legs, and when it looks like he can not get any worse, six wild predators appeared in front of him, with Hunter and Hannibal. Tranquilizer of Judy's hand that is wounded and points at both of them. "If you shoot this tranquilizer, they'll do the heavy lifting, you pick," says Hunter. Nick slowly lowers the tranquilizer. "Now it's too heavy for them to retreat," he says. '' It was bad Nick, but I warned you, one day you would become like me, but the difference is that you will not have anyone, ATTACK, '' he says. The predators violently advance, but Nick quickly catches Judy, gets in the car, and flees as quickly as possible. "I told you Hunter, you're going to indulge your revenge," Hank says. '' You think that's enough they ran away, '' he replies. "But they are not our priority now," he says, "when we turn the whole city into a wilderness, they have nowhere to run." A few minutes later Nick arrives in a hospital and takes Judy in his arms, he quickly finds a room without a patient, and asks to take care of Judy's leg. '' No, Nick, I can not let you face them alone, '' Judy says. "I'll fix carrots, but you can not run under these conditions," he replies. "Do not worry sir, she'll be cured tomorrow," the doctor says. "Thank you," he says. Nick returns to the ZPD and begins to support the cops to make some plan to stop the pair. A day later Judy returns in perfect condition. '' Something? '' She asks. '' Nothing, we spent all day figuring out a way to try to stop the savages, but they're being led by the Hunter so it's going to be very difficult, '' Nick responds. '' Do not worry, let's keep trying, '' she says. "Okay carrots," he replies. Meanwhile, Nick and Hannibal return to their hiding place knowing that they are very close to dominating every city. "We've already turned the whole city into savages, now we can have complete control over the situation," Hunter says. '' That's partner, your revenge is almost complete, and my goal is too, and it looks like the cop cop returned, '' Hank says. '' Do not worry, we know the whole ZPD will not stand a chance against us '' he replies. "Finally, we are double of kings," says Hank. Meanwhile in the ZPD, Judy and Nick are trying to figure out a way to turn the savages as they were before. '' You know Nick, last time we thought it was the biggest challenge of our lives, '' she says. '' Well, to stop the savages, unmask Bellwether, it was not easy, but then how's the leg going? '' He asks. "It's already alleviated but I still feel a little pain, but in a few days I'll be completely cured," she says. "Cured," Nick says. '' Sorry, I did not understand, '' she says. "Carrots, the last time we found the howling and with it, we developed a cure for its own poison," he says. '' So if we can, recreate the antidote and spread it around the city ... '' he says. "We can heal the savages," she says. They quickly go to Chief Bogo's room. '' What happened? '' He asks. "Chief Bogo, I think there's a way to end Hunter's plan." TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Fanon Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Predator Category:PEDRO PAULO 14 Characters Category:Hunter Foxer stories Category:Fox Category:Foxes Category:Police Fugitives Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:OC stories Category:Male character Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Male Category:Mammals Category:Mammal Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Citizens Category:Citizen